


A Simple Question

by crescent_gaia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hair, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Yuri is more of a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Yuuri has a simple question for Victor.





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is my first work here. My friends have been bugging me for six months to watch it and, since I'm visiting them, I finally got to see it. It's glorious and I can see why so many love it. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Yuuri came into the kitchen, shivering, as he still wasn’t used to the cold in Russia. He whispered a thanks as Victor wrapped a blanket around him and accepted a cup of hot tea. He smiled at the kiss to his forehead but wrapped his hands around the cup to warm up. He already knew the heat couldn’t be turned up, as Yurio would complain like nothing else, and it was such a small ask. Victor didn’t complain as it meant more cuddle time and sharing of heat so, no, the heat wasn’t going to be turned up.

As Victor turned to start breakfast, Yuuri stared at Victor’s hair. It was showing all the split ends, but it was getting longer and Yuuri smiled at that.

“You’re smiling like an idiot,” Yurio said as he came into the kitchen, going over to the fridge and grabbing what he wanted before slamming the door closed.

Victor turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Do I have something on me?”

“No,” Yuuri said. “Would you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Yuuri blushed. That would get to him forever. “Would you… would you grow your hair? Please?”

Victor blinked and then smiled. “Just that?”

“Yes. Some of my favorite times watching you skate was when you had long hair.”

Victor chuckled. “So I’ll grow it. Maybe even change up the routines as it’s growing too. It’s a good change. You should drink your tea, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded and sipped at the tea, starting to warm up. Breakfast was oatmeal with some fruit - simple - but more than enough for the morning meal. They would have to be at practice soon enough and Victor was pulling double duty. It made him feel better that he wasn’t keeping Victor off the ice but he still had his own doubts about himself. He was lost in thought when Victor threw a napkin at him. “What?”

“This doesn’t mean that you get to cut yours.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re growing your hair.”

Yuuri blushed.

“I like it. Gives you a bit of an extra flair. Besides, if we decide we’re going to do pairs, it’ll a bit more matching like we’re supposed to be, da?”

Yuuri blinked. “I - but - I thought you were going back to competing.”

“Pairs is still competing, Yuuri. Don’t you want to work together?”

“Yes but - “

“I can’t be your coach and your competitor. I have to choose and I do still want to skate. I also want to be close to you and pairs is the best way. Unless you don’t want to?”

Yuuri pushed down the feeling of getting up and going for a run. He knew that it would only make Victor angry, even if he didn’t show it, and he was supposed to be working on sharing his feelings. It was just hard, even with loving the man he was trying to be more open with, but nobody had expected him to be so open before. Perhaps Victor just didn’t get that he still needed time. 

“You haven’t run off, so that’s a good thing,” Victor said.

“I just think that everyone will see it as me taking you away.”

Victor shrugged. “Maybe it’s more that I don’t want to be with them. Did you ever think of it that way?”

Yuuri blinked. No, he hadn’t thought of it that way. Probably nobody had thought of it that way but it made sense. “We still have time to think on it, right? I’m not saying no.”

Victor smiled. “We’ll always have time. And I’ll love you no matter what you decide or want to do, Yuuri. That’s never going to change.”

Yuuri smiled back and went back to eating his breakfast. There was training and practice to get to today. Everything else could wait until a better decision could be made.


End file.
